User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 3 - Bless You Elsa/At the Talking Tom
(Well, Well sigh this part tho is now finished, yay! :D Ok when i send this tho, a little longer, see what well will happen heh!) Story: Steve the Minecraftian (Not Seen Yup!): Later that evening... (Later that eviening... Evening!, Sideshow Bob is traveling through the city by he sneaking away. He stops in front of a giant ice castle) Sideshow Bob: Time to put Plan Z into effect. Starting at the giant ice castle of Shrek the Ogre. *Hides and does evil laugh* (Shrek is sitting in his throne by his daughter Elsa, who is sitting in another throne... Hey! Shrek hits jeb on the head so dude the head is with his fist) Jeb: Oh, right. (clears throat) The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward. (Guards bring a small prisoner boy shaking nervously) Shrek: So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's ears? Prisoner: Yes, but... Shrek: But what?! Prisoner: But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm Radar. Shrek: Well, then I guess I can't execute you. Twenty years in the dungeon it is. Elsa: Daddy! (Frees radar) You're free to go. Radar: Bless you, Elsa the Snow Queen. (runs away) Shrek: Elsa, how dare you defy me?! (You? Yes is uh... Yourself Shrek! For dude, shame you Shrek!) Elsa: Why do you have to be so mean? Shrek: I am the king. I must enforce the laws of the city. Elsa: Father, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments. Jeb: That would be nice. (Shrek hits him on the head with his fist) Shrek: Jeb, clear the room. I wish to speak to my daughter alone. (Everyone except Shrek and Elsa leave. Shrek then shows Elsa his ears) What is this, Elsa? Elsa: Your ears? Shrek: And what does these ears do? Elsa: It covers your bald spot. Shrek: It's not bald! It's... thinning. These ears does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. (Dude, Puts lol the ears tho on a pillow on a stool. While his back is turned, Sideshow Bob peeks out from behind the ears, snickering evilly) No, (no palie pal no no!) these ears entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the city. One day, you will wear these ears. Elsa: I'm gonna be bald?! Shrek: Thinning! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear them until you learn how to rule with an iron fist. Like your father. (He reaches for his ears, but puts the pillow on his head instead.) (Eh... Uh Oh! War! Soon!) Elsa: Dad, your "ears"... -_- Shrek: What the...? (Discovers that his ears is missing) My ears! AAAAaaahh! Someone has stolen the royal ears! D: Bob: (We see him leaving the castle with the ears) I got it. I got it! >:) (He....... Flies past Talking Tom's Waffle Party Boat, which we get a view of inside. The bar is filled with people eating waffles. Suddenly, a Talking Dog named Hank speaks) Talking Hank: Hey, all you Toms, it's time to say howdy to your favorite Talking Cat, Talking Tom. *Everybody sees Talking Tom appears* Man Hiding in Stage: Hey, Pussycat! (Cool!) Talking Tom: Hey, Pussycat! Kids: Howdy, Talking Tom! Talking Tom: Hey, fellow Talking Toms. Time to sing. Talking Tom: ♪Oh, I'm a Talking Tom, yeah. You're a Talking Tom, yeah. We're all Talking Toms, yeah.♪ Talking Tom and Kids: ♪Talking, talking, tom, tom, yeah!♪ (We then see Bart sobbing at the Nut Bar) Bart: All right. I Get it together. Old boy. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. Even little every bit of I don't even remember why I was sad. (Olaf walks up to him, dude) Olaf: Hey, it's the new McMario's 2 manager! (Bart starts crying again) Wow, the pressure's already setting in. Bart: No, Ollie, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. Olaf: WHAAAT!?? What? Why? Bart: Mario thinks I'm a kid. Olaf: (slapping his forehead) What?! That's insane! Bart: I know. Olaf: Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying I'm a kid! (Zim walks up to him handing him a Tom Meal) Zim: Here's your Tom Meal, sir. Olaf: I'm supposed to get a toy with this. (Zim throws one at him) Thanks. Bart: (sighs) I'm gonna head home, Ollie. The celebration's off. Olaf: Are you sure? Bart: Yeah. I'm not in a Tom mood. (he starts to walk away) Olaf: Okay, see you. Zim: (Hands food to Olaf, hands Olaf a Triple Tomberry Sunrise) And here's your Triple Tomberry Sunrise, sir. Bart: O_O..... (Bart starts to walks back to Olaf) Olaf: Yum! :D Bart: A Triple Tomberry Sunrise, huh? I guess I could use one of those. Olaf: Now you're talking. Hey, zim, we need another one over here. Zim: (Handing now dude, Handing Bart one) There you go. -_- Bart: Ooh! :O (Bart and Olaf gleefully eat rapidly and get waffles well, waffles on Invader Zim) Both: Buuurrrp! Bart: ;) Boy, Ollie, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already. :) Olaf: Yeah. :D Bart: Zim, let's get another round over here. (then invader zim gives them two more. They eat them and get more waffles on invader zim) Oh, Mr. Zim. Two more, please. (then invader zim gives them two more) Both: (Oh, Both happy!) :D Whoo! (They they yes eat the yummy waffles and get even more waffles on invader zim) Bart: Zim. (Then they eat two more. By this time, invader zim is covered in waffles. We see Olaf finishing his waffle) Oh, zim. (singsong oh so...) Zim. (slurring) Zii-iiym. (yelling angrily and pounding on the table.) (The bowls are stacked sideways) Zim! >:( Zim: (puts a scoop of butter on a waffle) Why Was There Bacon in the Soap!? >-Z D:> D:< (Well, idk! And this is not what The Waiter said, just adding voice, so lol!) Bart: (Up on stage holding a microphone, and a weird microphone, the microphone makes kids sing too if Tom sings!.....) (Now!) All right, folks, this one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world: (We see Olaf and the Talking Tom up on a stage, too) Olaf and this big cat guy. It's a little ditty called... Both: "Zim!" (All three faint. The next morning, Bart wakes up to find invader zim trying to get him up) Zim: (To Bart) Hey. Hey, get up. Hey, come on, buddy. I wanna go home. Come on, pal. Bart: (After recovoring... Recovering) Oh, my head. D;... (He looks drunk) Zim: Listen to me. It's 8 in the morning. Go scrape up your friend and get going.... >:( >:) Bart: My friend? (Sees Olaf lying on the floor. He looks drunk, too) Olaf. Hey, what's up, buddy? ;) (Yeah, But Buddy, he seems tired too, and he gonna be not!) (Then realizes something) Wait, you said 8:00. I'm late for work. Mario is gonna be... O_O! (Disgustedly) >:( Mario!... *Red angry evil eyes* Bart/SpongeBob is angry at Mr. Krabs/Mario... For not having the job! THE END! End of Part 3 and see next time! Category:Blog posts